turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Routine
Good job on the pigtails,:: says a smiling Griet as Pietr arrives in the kitchen. ::You're finally getting the hang of it.:: He sticks out his tongue. She pops up on tiptoe, pecks him on the lips, eases Rika into his arms. Rika grabs at his chin with chubby hands. Pietr leans his face closer. She plants something between a raspberry and a kiss on his cheek. He beams, kisses the tip of her tiny nose. She giggles. Pietr tucks her under his arm— Rika vibrates with laughter. —clicks his tongue for Griet's attention. Griet hands Izzy a bowl of cereal and a plate of strawberries and glances over. ::She—:: points to Rika ::—eaten?:: Griet nods. ::Your turn.:: Thumbs up! Pietr slides into his usual seat, plops Rika on his lap, eyes Izzy's strawberries— Izzy senses danger. —snags one with his fingertips and pops it in his mouth. Izzy's eyes widen and his mouth flattens into a line. Pietr shrugs helplessly. ::Get your own!:: ::Yours taste better.:: Izzy huffs and moves the remaining berries out of reach. Rika tries wiggling loose. Pietr secures her with an arm around her middle as he tucks into his Vegemite-and-egg-on-toast. Rika kicks her legs in frustration. A plate of toast and jam floats to the table, then Anni's blonde head pops up as she climbs into the chair. Pietr waves to her. Anni waves a sticky hand and offers a blackberry-purple smile. Rika tries passive resistance; goes limp and deflates. Izzy finishes the last strawberry, slides out of his chair, collects his dishes and spoon, and skips toward the dishwasher. Anni and Pietr start on their second slices of toast simultaneously. Pietr finishes first, tucks Rika—still floppy—under his arm, carries his plate to the dishwasher, passes her to Griet. A tug on the hem of his shirt. Pietr looks down. Anni beams at him, arms out. Pietr beams and hoists her to hip height. Griet taps his nose. He raises an eyebrow. ::You need to change.:: Pietr looks down. A gooey, purple handprint, perfectly Anni-sized. Pietr gives Anni a Look. Anni smiles back cheekily. Pietr sighs heavenward, heads for the washroom. She puts up token resistance to properly cleaning her hands. Released, she trundles off for the front room. Pietr swaps his now wet /'and' jam-stained t-shirt for another one in team colours and strolls back to the foyer. Griet, herding Rika, arrives a moment later. ::This gray is so /boring,:: pouts Pietr. ::I miss the blue.:: Griet shakes her head. ::Never thought /'you' would complain about colours.:: Pietr points out her ribbons. Griet concedes. Pietr grins, snags Rika by the back of the sun-dress before she makes good an escape, tucks her between his knees. ::Have you met the new pilots yet?:: Battering at his legs. ::Seen them. They keep to themselves.:: Frowns. ::Everyone says to stay away from them, too.:: Griet quirks an eyebrow. Tugging at his pants. ::Say they're dangerous.:: ::Isn't that the point?:: Vibrating at shin-level. ::I thought so, too, but ....:: Pietr shrugs, bends around Rika for his boots and puts them on. A handkerchief appears with a flourish. Rika twists around and stares imploringly. 'Thank you,' he smiles, getting to his feet. Griet smiles, 'you're welcome', folds and tucks it into his back pocket. More vibrating. Pietr kisses her neck— Griet starts, leans back in his arms and frowns. More tugging. Pietr bats his eyelashes. Griet huffs, kisses his nose, turns out of his embrace, and claps her hands. Rika scowls up at them. Pietr smooches her head. Rika remains unimpressed. Griet offers a pair of baby blue sandals. Rika brightens. Griet hands them to Pietr. Izzy and Anni bounce into the foyer. ::Everyone ready?:: asks Griet. Anni nods. Izzy puffs his chest and his Specter'' graphic tee ::Dad, we match!:: Pietr beams-- Anni frowns, picks at her dress-- --dodges a flaily Rika elbow. --heads back into the house. Izzy goes for his shoes. Griet steers Anni back to the front door. ::You and Dad can match tomorrow.:: Anni sighs, sits on Pietr's other side. And with that, Izzy, Anni, and Rika (with Pietr's help) are shoed. ::Ready?:: asks Pietr. ::Ready!:: answer Izzy and Anni. Rika beams and waves both hands. ::Hands.:: Rika grips Pietr's. Izzy takes Rika's. Anni grabs Pietr's other. Griet opens the door. His quartet sets out for the shuttle stop, a half-block down the street, arriving with a couple of minutes to spare. They clamber aboard, wave to friends, claim the back seat. ::Wake me up when we get there?:: asks Pietr, stifling a yawn. Both Izzy and Anni nod earnestly. Thumbs up. Rika yawns. Pietr yawns properly. Rika curls up, itty-bitty face against Pietr's knee. Pietr dozes off against the window. Category:Ficlet Category:Griet Category:Pietr Category:Vos residence Category:Rika Category:Anni Category:Food Category:Morning routine Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Pietr (wardrobe) Category:Griet (wardrobe) Category:Rika (wardrobe) Category:Griet is a mum Category:Pietr is a dad Category:Pietr sleeping in vehicles Category:Rika sleeping in vehicles Category:Grey or Gray (but not Grehy) Category:Team Vandal Savage (mention) Category:Team Vulcan Specter (mention) Category:Shatterdome (transportation) Category:Shatterdome Offsite Housing Category:Izzy Category:Enter the Vos family! arc Category:Child Language Category:Griet (ficlet) Category:Pietr (ficlet) Category:Rika (ficlet) Category:Griet and Pietr are married Category:Anni (ficlet) Category:Izzy (ficlet) Category:Mornings in the Vos household Category:Ribbons Category:Shatterdome Satellite Neighbourhood